Black Rock Dimension - Eternal In-Game
by LexBlackieRockieShooter
Summary: A new game was released in Gamindustri by Uni, the CPU candidate called "BLACK ROCK SHOOTER: The Game". It became a huge hit after three weeks, until a certain witch decided to bug the game, thus resulting in a disappearance of a certain someone. (RATED M FOR FUTURE FLUFFINESS AND MORE)
1. A Misfortunate Accident

**WOOOOH.**

 **OKAY. I THINK I'M THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER MAKE A CROSSOVER BETWEEN THESE TWO-  
This is the BRS game version; due that.. the anime and OVA one doesn't even speak-  
So Stella, aka Black Rock Shooter is going to be in this. XD  
I already have the pairings planned; so.. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D Want me to re-change them?  
Or something?  
Tell me who you want me to pair while these chapters go on and on~  
Also, Yuu X Mato is paused. I wanted to do this fanfics like.. A LLLOOOONG TIME GO.**

 **OKAI. Time to put the shipping list down~ (and yes, this fanfic is gonna take in Stella's world first.)**

 **Pairings**

 **Stella/BRS X Uni**

 **Noire X Neptune**

 **Nepgear X Rom X Ram (Yep, I went there.)**

 **Vert X Blanc**

Gamindustri was greeted with a new game, made by CPU Candidate Uni, called "BLACK ROCK SHOOTER: The Game". It was a sponsor to the anime and OVA; it even had figurines! (Credit to Plutia… aka Iris Heart, for making the figurines.) It became a huge hit, and I mean huuuuge! It made the PSP popular again; resulting in newer games each day by other companies.

Our CPU's at Lastation were having a normal day with their oracle as well. Noire was working hard on her paperwork, Uni trying to find any bugs in her new game, and Kei just being Kei.. well, handing Noire more paperwork.

Uni wanted Noire to notice her again, due to her hard work. Sure the game is popular and all, and lasted a couple of weeks and still remained a huge hit, but Noire didn't say "Good job!" or "Nice work, Uni!". Those thoughts kept on rummaging through Uni's head, making her just feel saddened.

"No, I can't think about this stuff now." Uni shook her head, saying her thoughts out-loud. Thankfully nobody was around her. "I need to boot up this PSP again and try out my game." Uni said with a confident voice. "I need to find any bugs on here and then patch it up." The candidate said with a smirk. "Then it'll get a much huger sale, and then Noire will see and applaud me!" Fantasizing about her sister praising her, for at least a day made her smile. She had to get to work fast and now.

"Allriiight, turn on." Uni said in her out-loud thoughts again, but it wouldn't turn on. Instead.. it made a fuzzing noise like on a TV. "H..huh?" Uni tilted her head; trying to turn the PSP off but it wouldn't do so. "Come on then, turn off!" Uni getting frustrated easily; she got the PSP battery holder off and tried to take out the battery.. No luck.

Uni was getting angry easily; about to take out her sniper and destroy it. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that.. Instead, she's greeted with the "BLACK ROCK SHOOTER: The Game" logo onto the PSP screen. "Finally!" Uni said with exhausted voice; trying to turn it off.

….

…

..

.

Arfoire was up to no good again; due that she had another plan to destroy the CPU's and such. "I got an idea.." The witch grinned. "I'll add an intense bug to the new game that was recently released, and then..!" Arfoire was grinning, doing her sinister laugh like always. "Man, that laugh of yours is getting sickening.." Warechu said, with a disapproving look on his face. "Hush you, this plan will work!" The witch said again with a confident voice.

…

Uni was playing the PSP game she has made, trying to beat the first boss. "MEFE, go away!" She growled harshly at the screen, the mashing of buttons could be heard onto the PSP hardware. MEFE was almost defeated; Uni was practically concentrating way too hard.

"Wait-" Uni paused the game, and grabbed the paper that drawn out the characters on a piece of paper.  
All the characters that were hand-drawn was in her hands on a piece of paper. WRS and BRS, aka Stella was on the paper next to each other. "Hmm.." Uni observed the paper, to look at the characters more closely.

WRS had somewhat lewd clothing; too skinny that even her armor could fall through. BRS, aka Stella on the other-hand.. She did have a coat to cover some of her body to not show the lewdness of her body. She wore a bikini top and black shorts, with a black coat that ended on her waist.

'Man.. I think I'm falling for a game character.' Uni thought to herself, and quickly shook her head. 'No, I'm not gonna fantasize over these characters!' Uni said in her head once again, going back to the game. She tried to unpause.. but..

It didn't work.

"Huh?" Uni looked at the screen confused, as she tried to unpause it again. "Work you piece of junk.." Uni said frustrated. " She muttered a few words, until she unpaused it. "Yes!" Uni said in excitement to beat the first boss, but..

It was something else.

Uni looked at the screen confused, tilting her head. It had a black portal into it, and BRS was standing. 'This is an odd bug..' Uni thought to herself as she moved BRS around with the analog stick, but the character kept trying to get sucked in.

When BRS finally got sucked into the hole, Uni felt like she was being sucked into the game. "Odd.." Uni said to herself, as she poked her fingertip at the screen. Her entire finger went through the screen, as if it was a glob of water. The CPU candidates' eyes widened. Her whole arm now was going through, she tried to pull back but failed miserably.

"S-someone, help!" Uni screamed for help, but it wouldn't work still as she felt herself shrinking for the PSP sized-screen. Her hand was all that was left, hoping for someone to grab her but then her entire body went inside the PSP hardware.

…

..

.

"Come on, come on dammit!" A soldier was banging his hands on a control panel; while others were shooting at alien-like creatures that were shooting beams and rays of light. Two humans were killed. "COME ON, WORK FASTER!" The chief of the military group yelled at the person working at the control panel. "I know, I know!" The soldier cried out in exhaustion. "She's just not trying to wake up!" The soldier exclaimed, as she punched in some other codes to make 'her' wake up faster.

"She's humanities last hope; hurry up damnit!" The chief said again; losing patience. He took out his TMP, shooting at the tank where 'she' lied at. After losing all the bullets, he sighed in anger. He was about to murder the control panelist, until..

-WHAM-

A girl with a leather black jacket, black pig-tails, bikini top, and black shorts were seen on top of the truck. She had aqua/teal eyes, indicating that she woke up finally.

"Get your ass down here!" The chief said in a loud but harsh voice. "They're gonna kill us—" Before the chief could talk, a ray of light and another one aimed for the panelist and the chief. All of the humans were killed.

…

What will happen to Uni, and this newly found girl that was inside this high-tech truck? 


	2. Enemy Or Not An Enemy?

(TIMESKIP)

"Hnnn.." Uni groaned as she fluttered open her eyes. The sky was orange with a reddish mixture, smoke was seen from a recent explosion from a building. "W..where am I?" The candidate said as she got up slightly to see her surroundings allot more better.

The skies were empty, it only shown destruction and fighting into the air. Little robotic aliens were roaming the ground as if they were looking for some fresh prey like a scavenger nomad.

"I still have no idea how I got here.." Uni said to herself out-loud, as she took small steps to examine the place she was in far more closer. The buildings were rusted with half broken windows, hotels that became ruins and has dried up blood painting the rusted ruined wall. 'Yikes..' Uni thought to herself as she wandered more into the city, only to hear some explosions.

...

"Hah!" A girl with black-pigtails, (uneven with spiky ends), teal/aqua eyes and a leather jacket held a black blade and explosions were heard due to the robotic aliens.  
"They're not stopping.." The girl said to herself as she readied another attack, springing forward to a horde of small aliens that were flying; causing massive explosions into the air. She landed briefly on her feet, panting.  
That was, until she spotted a girl with her hair color (almost), and had red eyes with a black dress most likely.

...

/THIRD PERSON POV\

"Who are you?" The pig-tailed girl said as she pointed her black blade at Uni, with a dis-trusting facial expression. The candidate stepped back slightly, still trying to take in the process of this world.  
"I said, who are you?" The black pig-tailed girl said, approaching the red-eyed girl slowly with the same expression still.  
"Are you an enemy?" She said having no tone, making the candidate stop walking backwards. "Enemy?" Uni said as she tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by enemy?" The girl said as she stopped walking, curious now.

"Enemy as in.. look around you." The pig-tailed girl said as she still had the dis-trust in her voice, having her blade pointed at Uni still. The candidate took a closer to look at her surroundings a little bit more. Then.. the realization hit her, as her red eyes widened. 'This.. this is..!' Uni's expression was priceless, and lost in thought now of how she got here.  
More importantly, the character that she thought of as attractive was standing there, planning to kill her because she thought that she was an enemy.

Uni was now broken out of thought as soon as she heard yelling going towards her. She was meet with a springing forward figurine, having her black blade ready to slash at Uni. The candidate quickly pulled out her sniper to defend herself, as they both clashed with weapons grinding against each other.

Uni was having a hard time trying to keep the clashing up, due that the figurine before her was much more stronger than her right now. She needed to HDD transform right now, but away from the figurine before her.

The black-pigtailed girl was done with the clashing as she stepped back slightly, her left eye going into flames. Uni quickly reacted, as she HDD transformed. She needed to get off the ground, due that the girl with the flaming eye could only be on the ground.  
"Now I got you.." The HDD transformed Uni said as she aimed her sniper at the figurine, but only meeted with a sniper towards her as well. 'Crap, I forgot that she had one too..!' Uni thought to herself as she quickly took aim, and then shooting her in the arm. Luckily for the flaming eyed girl, she fired at the same too, hitting Uni to make her transform back into her normal human form.

The blue flamed eye girl was launched backwards into a building, her arm injured most-likely as blood was spilling out of her left arm slightly. She groaned as she put her right hand to cover up the wound, closing her eyes tightly. As such when she tried to get up, she heard screaming of a girl that was falling from the sky. (No reference intended.) The black-pigtailed girl got up slightly, putting her weapons at ease as she sprung forward to catch the girl before she landed onto the ground. Her left arm was spilling out blood slightly every time she moved, but she needed to save the girl. She didn't know why she had to; she just needed to.

Uni felt the embrace of two arms catching her, as her pale cheeks went to a soft pink blush. She opened her eyes slightly to see the protagonist of the game catching her. "W-why did you save me?" Uni asked curiously. "I don't know." The black-tailed girl said as she let Uni down, immediately collapsing to her knees as she held her left arm again with the blood pouring out every few minutes. "A-are you okay?" Uni asked with a bit of concern. Sure, she was a Tsundere and all.. but she needed to help at least before expressing her Tsundere emotions! (N-not like she wants to or anything!) "Does it look like I'm hurt?" The girl said as she had a slight sarcastic tone, earning the girl with the red eyes a pout and crossing arms. "I-i wasn't concerned for you or anything, I was just curious!" Her voice practically high-pitched, earning a small smile from the black-pigtailed girl. "It's fine." The girl said with the aqua/teal eyes. "I can experience pain.." She said as she let go of her wound, standing up. Her facial expression was showing that she was in pain, her eyebrows were indicating that.

"W-well.." Uni said as she stuttered. She wanted to help, but she had to introduce herself first. A stranger helping another stranger wasn't common.. was it? "My name is Uni, and.. yours?" The candidate said as she looked over at the injured girl. The one with the aqua/teal eyes looked at her with a non-expression. "I don't know my real name, and I just heard people call me by Rock Shooter." She said with an honest tone, earning a nod from the candidate. "I'll just call you.. Rock for short." 'I know that her name is Stella.. but I don't wanna tell her that she's in a game yet, she needs to know me a little bit at least..' Uni thought to herself as she approached the injured Rock; making the black-pigtailed girl step back slightly. "Hey, I said I wasn't your enemy.. remember?" She said with a truthful tone. "Come on, we need to patch that wound up." The candidate said as she grabbed firmly onto Rock's hand, taking her to an ruined hospital that might have some medicine for her wound on her arm.

This is the start, of an magnificent journey.. I wonder what is going on in Gamindustri?


	3. A Bonding To Remember

Hey guys, author here!  
I just wanted to say that thank you so much for reading my first crossover i have ever done.  
I deeply apologize if i do get some things wrong with HDN and BRS; they both have confusing timelines.  
As such, I am going to try and include the BRS anime into this crossover as well.  
Like.. add a little bit of plot, etc.  
But this is just adding filler, and bonding time with Uni and Stella/Rock.  
Anyways, enjoy reading!

...

...

...

...

"Where are we going?" Rock said with a confused tone as she looked at the CPU Candidate; who was eager to help for some reason.  
"That wound of yours on your left arm is not good, it needs to be patched up." The candidate said as she had a slight worry in her tone.  
"I've dealt with much more minor injuries.. trust me." Rock said as she let out a sigh, still being forced to walk due to the firmness on her hand.  
"Well, still.." Uni said as she stopped walking. "You need it to be healed to battle, right?" The CPU Candidate said as she looked at Rock's Aqua/Teal eyes deeply, indicating that she was worried.  
"Yes.. but.." Rock's voice stuttered slightly. 'Why am I suddenly stuttering my voice?' Rock thought to herself as she shook her head to break the connection between them.

"Anyways.. we should get going, right?" Rock said. "I need this wound patched up." Her tone was non-expressive, her eyes were hollow.  
"A-alright." The candidate said as she continued to walk towards the ruined hospital, having a broken glass door.

"I think this is a hospital..?" The candidate said as she peered through the doorway. The walls were stained with dried blood, but there were no corpses found.  
"It is." Rock said immediately, as she walked inside. "It has the looks of it at least." The black-pigtailed girl with uneven ones sat down on a chair, legs crossed as she held her wound with her right hand still.  
"Okay, I'm going to go see if they have any medicine.." Uni said as walked down the ruined corridor, having spiderwebs and such covering the rooftops of the corridor.  
The candidate peered through another door, it had a ruined hospital bed with broken monitors; no blood.  
"There must be something here.." Uni said as she walked in slightly, going through cabinets to find something.  
The red-eyed girl spotted some bandages, wrapping up for wounds. 'Ahah.. there they are!' Uni said to herself in her thoughts cheerfully as she grabbed the bandages from the cabinet, until she knocked something over with her carelessness.

A glass shattering was heard, as the candidate yelped in surprise. No glass didn't hurt her at least, which is good. "What was that?" She quickly looked right-to-left, and then spotted some glass on the floor.  
"What is this?" It had a black and blue blueprint, saying: "STELLA PRODUCT".  
'Odd..' The candidate thought to herself. 'Maybe it has an healing mechanism to heal her?' The candidate thought to herself as she opened up the blueprint, her face immediately going red.  
"I-i'll just... hold onto this." Uni said to herself as she put the blueprint into one of her dress pockets, flustered. 'T-that's how you heal her immediately!?' Uni was thinking about what the blueprint said, and then quickly shaking her head to clear her thoughts.  
"No, I'll juse use the bandages to help her." Her confident voice coming up as she walked out of the hospital room; going back into the dark corridor to the lounge of where Rock was at.

When Uni arrived in the hospital lounge, she found a sleeping Rock onto the chairs. Her chest was heaving up and down slightly, as Uni approached the sleeping figure.  
"Okay.. since she's asleep, I'll bandage it up immediately." The candidate said to herself as she sat next to Rock; opening up the bandages as it had an opening-like sound when you open up a plastic box.  
Rock was basically moving in her sleep due to the sounds, making Uni stop occassionally to make sure she wouldn't wake. The CPU Candidate didn't want to hurt her anyways, due that she was the mascot of the entire Lastation at the moment.  
As Uni was applying the bandage, aka wrapping it around her wound, It woke up the sleeping Rock with a loud yawn.  
"Got a good nap?" The candidate said as she looked at her.  
"What are.. 'naps'?" Rock said with a curious tone, tilting her head.  
"Naps are when you're tired, or you're wounded or.." Uni rambled on and on about how they worked, which Rock understood.  
"I got it now." She said to Uni as she stopped her in her tracks of rambling on and on, continuing to wrap the wound.  
"Hnn.." Rock yelped slightly because the bandages were hurting her slightly, making the candidate stop due that she was finished.  
"I just gotta tighten up the bandage on your wound, alright?" The red-eyed girl said as she looked at the teal/aqua eyes, Rock nodding her head slightly to feel pain overcoming her.

Uni did the finishing touches of wrapping it up, as she tightened the bandages earning a yelp from Rock again. 'Sensitive much?' Uni thought to herself as she tightened it up one more time.  
"Geez, be easy will ya?" Rock said with a normal tone, rarely to hear as the candidate just looked at her.  
"I am trying to be easy.. n-not for you or anything!" The candidate said as her Tsundere mode came on, making her add a knot to the bandage so that way it would stay.  
"Hmph." Rock quickly had an angered tone, as though she had no experience with humans due to her captivity in a truck for a long time.  
"Quit your complaining," The CPU Candidate said. "There was another way to heal you, but.. that one was way too complex!" The candidate said as her face flustered red immediately after saying that.  
"..Huh?" Rock tilted her head in confusion. "Another way?" "What do you mean?" The aqua/tealed eye girl said as her head was tilted still in confusion.

"I-I'm not telling!" The candidate quickly crossed her arms, not wanting to tell anything. "New topic time!" The candidate quickly added, making Rock nod even though she didn't know what was happening.  
"Okay.." Rock was trying to add a new topic, but the thought of another way of healing her was stuck in her head; so she let it slide for now.  
"Who are you, and how'd you get here?" The uneven-pigtailed girl said as she looked at Uni with dis-trust like last time.  
"I told you, my name is Uni." She added with her eyes narrowing with a slightly annoyed tone. "And.. you may not believe me, but I came here through a game module." The CPU candidate said with a slight worried tone.  
"A game module?" Rock said in confusion again.  
'Man.. this girl can get confused daily.. like, nonstop!' Uni thought to herself as she coughed her voice slightly to begin speaking about it.

"You see, I'm from another dimension, aka I live in a world called Gamindustri." Uni added as Rock was eager to listen, as she turned to face the candidate's view. "In Gamindustri, there are four godesses that rule over each nation." The CPU added.  
"Planeptune, Lowee, Leanbox, and Lastation." The CPU candidate said as she coughed her voice again. "I am the CPU candidate of Lastation, as for I.. I made a game through to your world." The CPU candidate said as she was about to speak again; Rock was asking a question.  
"What is 'CPU Candidate'?" Rock was confused eagerly again.  
"Well, CPU Candidate means that if the original goddess wasn't there, I would have to take over.. In simpler terms, I'm the original goddess' sister." Uni feeling a little bit of pride, as she was about to talk about the godddesses to Rock.

"FIrst, we have Planeptune.. aka the amnesiac." Uni quickly added. "The goddess of that nation is Neptune, aka Purple Heart." Uni added as soon as she was cut off again, being annoyed.  
"Why'd you say she was an amnesiac?" The uneven-pigtailed girl asked with curiosity in her tone.  
"Well, you're sort've an amnesiac too.. you forgot your real name and all." Uni quickly pointed out, as the aqua/tealed eye girl nodded in understanding.

"Anyways.. the next one is Lowee, a snowy nation." Uni said. "The goddess of that nation is Blanc, aka White Heart." Uni said with a slight worry in her tone. "She can be.. really dangerous if you tick her off to be honest." Uni shivered. "I took the warnings when I saw Neptune mess with her, and.." The candidate quickly shook her head to rid those thoughts.  
"Next up is Leanbox, a very active city." Uni added. "Leanboxs' goddess is named Vert, aka Green Heart." Uni said with a normal tone, as if she was coming to the finale. "Vert is seductive and all; but really though.. I don't wanna go near her, she might think of me as another CPU candidate in Planeptune.." She shivered slightly.  
"And finally.. the next one is Lastation." Uni felt pride in her voice, as she was about to talk about her sister Noire and such. But before she explained, she took a much more further look into Rock's appearance.  
She looked almost exactly like Noire, except that she was a flat-chest, her pig-tails were shorter, and had an aqua/teal eye coloring.  
"Lastation's goddess is named Noire, aka Black Heart." Uni said with a pride voice. "She is a hard-worker, and she has most of the shares due to her working nonstop." Uni said with triumph in her voice.

By the time Uni was done explaining everything, Rock dozed off slightly is when Uni felt a little ticked off like when Blanc was ticked off. "Hey, wake up!" Uni said to her as she punched her forehead, earning a groan from the sleeping figure.  
"Sorry.." Rock said. "I was just tired.." She tried to sigh heavily. "Anyways.. I remember hearing about Noire and such.. so.. continue.." Rock yawned heavily as she rubbed her head with her left arm, due that her right arm was injured right now.  
"Oh, right.." Uni said as she positioned herself to explain furthermore. "Okay, before I say anything.. I want you to believe me; even though it may sound silly, okay?" Uni said as her serious tone came on, her red-eyes serious.  
"Alright.." Rock said as she had a tint of worry in her tone.  
"You..well, we're in a video-game right now." Uni said as she tried to stay serious, but Rock was nodding in understanding. "So wait.." Rock quickly closed her eyes slightly, crossing her arms. "We're in a video-game world right now?" Rock said with a curious tone.

"Yes." Uni said bluntly. "But you are a real being; you have choices to make even if it is a game." Uni said quickly, which made Rock understand. "Your name is also Stella." Uni said within a cough, making Rock tilt her head in confusion.  
"What did you say?" The uneven-pigtailed girl said as she scooted closer to Uni with curiosity. "Your real name is Stella." Uni repeated with no coughs.

"My real name is. Stella?" Rock said with her aqua/teal eyes widening slightly, almost panicking. "Waitwaitwait, if you're wondering if you think I'll nickname you something else; I won't. I'll still call you Rock for short." Uni added quickly to calm down the panicking uneven-pigtailed girl. "The nickname 'Rock' suits you.." Uni said as her blush increased; scratching her burning cheek.  
"It does?" Rock said as her cheeks flushed slightly with redness, her heart pounding slightly.  
"Mhm.." Uni said as she nodded her head slightly.

The silence was also defeaning, but Uni had to break the silence. So she started to talk about how to escape back into Gamindustri.

"I have to somehow find a way back into Gamindustri.. I can't imagine of what's going on right now in Gamindustri."  
"I wonder how its like.." Rock murmured, making the candidate interested of what she said. "What did you say, Rock?" Uni asked with a tilted head slightly.  
"I wonder how its like.." Rock said louder but in a normal tone. "I wonder how its like to have people care for you.." The uneven-pigtailed girl said with hollow-like eyes.  
"Hey." Uni said with her pride voice again, grabbing Rock's hands with hers, making the uneven-pigtailed girl look at the candidate. "Even though it may not seem like it, I care for you." The candidate said which made Rock smile slightly. This was not seen often, because Rock was basically emotionless in the game, but.. for the first time, she thought Rock was slightly more attractive.

"Heh.. thanks." Rock said as she closed her eyes all the way, making a grin on her face which made Uni somehow flustered. "H-hey, I don't mean it in 'that' way!" Uni quickly removing her hands, making her cross her arms.  
"..'That' way?" Rock said in a confused tone.  
"Oh hush, It was nothing." Uni said quickly, as she just sighed. "Anyways.. is your arm all better now?" Uni said as she looked at the wounded arm with the bandage. It had some blood stains on the outer place, due that the blood was still trying to seep out.  
"It's feeling loads more better now, thank you." Rock was slightly more nicer, as if she flipped a switch in her personality.  
"Well.. due that I'm the creator of this game, I might know where I can get back into Gamindustri." Uni added as she got up from the chair; Rock as well.  
"Where is it?" Rock said with an confident voice.  
"It's somewhere like.. farrrr away." Uni said with a distant voice. "The final boss is actually quite easy, just gotta dodge allot and all that." Uni added as she added pride into her voice again.

"Then let's go." Rock said quickly, as she grabbed Uni's hand gently, making the candidate blush a light pink on her cheeks. "R-right."

Their journey is just beginning once more, now that Rock knows everything about her life, being a game. Let's hope nothing downhill happens when they fight MEFE, aka the first boss..


End file.
